


Правильные цвета

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Board James
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Иногда ему не хватает чёрно-белого мира.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cогласно Board James Mythology Explained, настоящие Майк и Бутси могли быть подставившими Джеймса подельниками. А в 26-й серии мелькает газетная статья о поимке Вешателя, где упоминаются "его старые сообщники Микки и Борис", что поспособствовали аресту.

Джеймс встречает Микки в секонд-хэнде: они оба тянутся за одной потрёпанной коробкой «Crossfire». Случайное соприкосновение пальцев — и чёрно-белый мир взрывается всеми оттенками красного и синего. Он не может сдержать улыбку, видя отражение своих глаз в грязном зеркале на стене, и Микки, смеясь, хлопает его по руке.  
Борис проливает на себя кофе в дешёвой забегаловке, задев Джеймса плечом, и затем неверяще дотрагивается и до Микки. К картине мира добавляется жёлтый — цвет любимой футболки Бориса.  
Картина полная. Все родственные души в сборе.  
Это будет весело, думает Джеймс.  
И им действительно весело.  
Микки щёлкает охранные системы как орехи. Кажется странным, что с его даром провести кого и что угодно он не добрался до настоящих высот — но лишь пока не узнаешь о его грандиозной же лени. Его вполне устраивает то, чем они занимаются. К их общему счастью.  
Бориса ещё в школе прозвали «Неудача». Да, его появление предвещает много неудачи «цели», когда он возникает там под видом обычного посетителя — от его, пусть единственного, но на редкость зоркого глаза не укроется ни одна мелочь, ни одно слабое место. Он вытаскивает у охранников пропуски, изображая обморок, и «случайно» подслушивает важнейшие разговоры. Если бы он ещё переставал хоть иногда травить странные анекдоты про зоофилию — но что поделаешь, никто не идеален.  
И всё это как самая увлекательная игра в мире. А Джеймс знает толк в играх. Подвал его старого родительского дома завален настолками, в которые они режутся целыми сутками напролёт, когда залегают на дно после очередного успешно провёрнутого дела.  
Но, конечно, не всё так идеально. Никто не может довольствоваться одной игрой вечно. Вот почему хорошие игры постоянно обновляются и совершенствуются. Любой скажет, что «Domino Rally» со скелетами и гильотинами куда круче изначальной версии.  
Джеймс никому не говорит об этом, но иногда ему не хватает чёрно-белого мира. Конечно, цветное зрение очень помогает в их «работе», но порой буйство красок ослепляет его, давит. Наверное, поэтому ему так нравится старое кино, особенно фильмы ужасов — с их утончённой, не перегружающей глаза игрой теней и чёрной кровью.  
От ярко-алой крови, что вытекает из уголка рта первой жертвы, его тошнит. Поэтому он, помешкав секунду, отбрасывает приготовленный нож и достаёт верёвку.  
Он вскоре рассказывает им о новом уровне развлечений — после того, как выработал правила и лучшую схему игры. В конце концов, разве у родственных душ могу быть секреты друг от друга? Особенно такие.  
Что ж, видимо, могут. Эти ублюдки хорошо держали в тайне, что собираются сдать его. Он снова вспоминает об этом, и живот словно наполняется холодными камнями.  
Они вели себя как прежде — смеялись, играли с ним и друг с другом, переплетали пальцы при удобном случае. Обещали, что всегда будут на его стороне. Что в следующий раз верёвку затянут все трое. Уже заранее зная, что предадут его.  
Наверное, ему стоило это предвидеть. Они частенько объединялись против него в «13 Dead End Drive» и других играх.  
Он не собирался делать то, что сделал. Просто однажды они встают перед ним, рука в руке, и, заканчивая друг за друга фразы, пытаются убедить его, что игра должна прекратиться. Что кражи — это одно дело, но убийства? «Это слишком, Джеймс. Ты не в себе. Тебе нужна помощь». И у него в глазах темнеет.  
О помощи кричит уже Борис, когда петля затягивается на его шее. Микки выхватывает пистолет — но Джеймс быстрее, он сворачивает ему запястье и отталкивает на пол, с такой силой, что из пробитого затылка вытекает кровь.  
Борис хрипло выдыхает в последний раз — и его мир остаётся без жёлтого цвета.  
Он берёт на кухне нож и возвращается к Микки. Морщится, нанося удар за ударом.  
И пару минут спустя мир окончательно сереет. Кровь вновь приобретает восхитительный, _правильный_ чёрный цвет, как в его любимых фильмах.  
Родственные души переоценивают, думает он, рассеянно водя ножом по собственной руке. Как и цвета радуги. Чёрно-белый мир гораздо проще.  
Но ничего. Он усмехается, прислушиваясь к вою полицейской сирены вдалеке, и сжимает нож. Подхватывает испачканный чёрным пистолет с пола.  
Хотя бы напоследок он повеселится по-настоящему.


End file.
